Vollmond und Nachtschatten
by Sylvestris
Summary: Ein gruseliges WeihnachtsAbenteuer mit einigen Überraschungen. Eigentlich wollten die drei Zaubererschüler nur einen Weihnachtsbaum aus dem Wald holen, aber ...
1. Vollmond

Es ging auf Weihnachten zu und in Hogwarts hatten die Schulferien begonnen. Ron, Harry und Hermine gingen dieses Jahr nicht nach Hause, sondern blieben im Schloss, um bei den Festvorbereitungen zu helfen. Die Landschaft um Hogwarts war dick in Schnee gehüllt und der See mit einer glitzernden Eisdecke zugefroren. Hinter der verschneiten Hütte des Wildhüters erstreckte sich dunkel der Verbotene Wald, aus dem der Halbriese sonst immer den Weihnachtsbaum geholt hatte.

Aber leider waren Hagrids Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit den Zentauren wegen Grawp noch nicht behoben. Doch Bane hatte eingewilligt, dass um die Weihnachtszeit ein paar der jungen Zauberer den Wald betreten durften. Also erboten sich die drei Schüler, sich diese Jahr um die Beschaffung des Weihnachtsbaumes zu kümmern.

Harry war nach dem Abendessen in den Gryffindor-Turm gegangen, um die Geschenke für seine Freunde einzupacken und sie in seinem Koffer zu verstecken. Jetzt kam er vom Jungen-Schlafsaal die Treppe herunter in den Gemeinschaftraum. Seine Freunde standen beim Eingang und er hörte, wie sie übers Baumfällen diskutieren.

Hermine hielt Ron gerade eine Axt unter die Nase und prophezeite: „Mit dem Ding hier bekommst du den Baum nie um. Die ist ja stumpfer als ein Fischmesser. - Lag denn in der Werkzeugkammer kein Wetzstein herum?"

Der Rothaarige gab zurück: „Weiß nicht, hab gar nicht auf so was geachtet."

Harry trat zu den beiden und sagte: „Was wollt ihr denn mit der kleinen Axt? Für den dicken Stamm eines Tannenbaumes nehmt ihr besser ein zweihändiges Sägeblatt. Außerdem brauchen wir Seile, um den Baum zu sichern. Nicht, dass er euch noch auf die Köpfe fällt."

Seine Freunde schauten ihn an und Hermine fragte: „Hast du denn schon mal einen Baum gefällt? Du scheinst zu wissen, wie es geht."

„Nein, nicht selber. Aber ein paar Dinge weiss ich schon. Bei den Dursleys hab ich einmal eine Sendung über Forstwirtschaft im Fernsehen gesehen. Da haben sie auch das Fällen von Bäumen gezeigt. – Wartet, ich hol nur schnell meinen dicken Umhang, dann komm ich auch mit."

Ron war froh, dass Harry sie begleitete. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, alleine in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, um einen Baum zu schlagen.

Wenig später hatten sie ihr Werkzeug auf einen Schlitten gepackt und zogen los. Es war aber gar nicht so einfach, einen idealen Weihnachtsbaum zu finden. Bis die Drei sich endlich auf einen Baum geeinigt hatten, war der Abend schon fortgeschritten und die Schüler standen tiefer im Wald als sie eigentlich wollten. Das Trio musste jetzt an Tempo zulegen, damit sie ihn fällen und heimschaffen konnten, bevor wegen der nächtlichen Ausgangssperre die Tore geschlossen wurde.

Ron kletterte auf die ausgewählte Tanne. Harry und Hermine warfen ihm die Seile zu, damit er sie festknoten konnte. So befestigten sie zwei Seile um den oberen Teil des Baumes. Die Seilenden schlangen sie jeweils um zwei andere Bäume rechts und links davon und zogen die Taue dann straff. Harry hatte dabei das Gefühl, die ganze Zeit von einem Fremden beobachtet zu werden, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Nun nahmen Ron und er das große Sägeblatt in die Hände und sie begannen den Stamm anzusägen.

„Stopp! Sscht! Seid mal still", sagte Hermine plötzlich und schaute den Waldweg entlang, auf dem sie vorhin gekommen waren. „Eben habe ich etwas gehört. - Ich habe mich vorhin also doch nicht getäuscht, als ich zwei körperlose Augen zwischen den Zweigen zu sehen glaubte."

„Iiihh, körperlose Augen? Bist du sicher?" Ron verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte sich.

„Sscht, jetzt hör ich es auch. Da vorn läuft jemand herum. – Kommt mit!" Unter Harrys Führung schlichen die Zauberlehrlinge leise durch den Wald. Dann duckten sie sich rasch hinter ein paar Büsche.

„Woher kommt die Gestalt da vorn so plötzlich?" flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Junge mit der Brille.

Ron wisperte zurück: „Von nirgends her, sie war einfach da. Wer ist das überhaupt und was macht er denn jetzt?"

In einer Entfernung von etwa fünfzig Metern stand eine Person, die ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und gerade ihren wärmenden Wollumhang auf den Boden gleiten ließ.

Harry meinte: „Sieht so aus, als würde er seine Kleider ablegen. Wer ist denn so verrückt, mitten im Winter splitternackt durch den Wald zu laufen?"

Hermine spähte kurz über den Busch hinweg und bemerkte die große wulstige Narbe einer alten Bisswunde am Oberschenkel des mysteriösen Fremden. _**Der Kerl scheint überhaupt nicht zu frieren **_„Die Frage ist wohl eher, _was _da unter den Bäumen steht." Da fiel ihr Blick auf ein helles Gestirn am Himmel über ihnen und sie zischte: „Oh, verdammt! - Ein Lykanthrop!"

Harry zuckte zusammen, doch Ron schaute sie verständnislos an und fragte: „Was ist denn das?"

In diesem Moment drehte sich die Gestalt um und antwortete mit einem schnarrenden Bellen: „Das werdet ihr gleich sehen, ihr dämlichen Gören!" Trotz der Entfernung musste er jedes der geflüsterten Worte gehört haben. Der Fremde trat unter den Bäumen hervor. Im Licht des aufgehenden Vollmondes kam nun ein großer, schlaksiger Mann mit Backenbart und völlig verfilztem Kopfhaar auf sie zu.

Nach einigen Schritten blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und begann zu zittern. Langsam verformte sich der Kopf und in der widerlich bärtigen Schnauze sah man jetzt eine Reihe spitzer Zähne. Die Schulterpartie wurde breiter und der Rücken begann sich zu krümmen.

Ron, Hermine und Harry standen gelähmt vor Schreck immer noch hinter den Büschen und starrten gebannt auf die monströse Verwandlung, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Die gespannte Haut platzte an mehreren Stellen auf und darunter kamen drahtige Haare zum Vorschein. Am Schluss war Hüftbereich und Rücken mit einem struppigen grauen Fell bedeckt und auch die spitzen Ohren wiesen kleine Fellbüschel auf.

Harry erkannte den Mann aus den Beschreibungen von Remus Lupin. Entsetzt keuchte er: „GRAYBACK! – In entfesselter Mordlust."

Die jungen Schüler wichen hastig zurück, als die Kreatur mit ihren klauenartigen Fingern dem nächsten Baum die Rinde wegfetzte, den Kopf hob und ein unheimliches Heulen ausstiess.

„_**Weg hier, schnell!**_ Ich versuch ihn mit irgendetwas aufzuhalten. Vielleicht schaffen wir es bis zum Schloss, bevor er uns einholt." Harry drängte die anderen in den dichten Wald zu laufen. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. Grayback hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schaute in die Richtung der Flüchtenden. Seine Augen waren jetzt so glühendweiß wie der helle Mond über ihm.

Harry blieb keine Zeit mehr, über eine geeignete Abwehr nachzudenken. Schon spannte der Werwolf seine kräftigen Hinterläufe an, um mit einem mächtigen Satz die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Schnell riss Harry seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, wandelte den ursprünglichen Zauber ab und rief: „_Vincire Lupartus!_"

Der auf Wölfe angepasste Fluch überraschte das Tier mitten im Sprung. Dünne Seile schlangen sich um seine Gliedmaßen und schnürten ihm auch das aufgerissene Maul zu. Fenrir krachte mit voller Wucht auf den Waldboden, überschlug sich mehrmals und blieb schließlich in den Büschen hängen.

Der Junge wartete nicht ab, ob die magischen Seile auch einem rasenden Werwolf standhalten würden. Im Laufschritt holte er seine Freunde ein, die ihn ängstlich erwarteten.

„Hast du ihn gebändigt?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„_Gebändigt__Fenrir_ Eher begeht Voldemort Selbstmord. Schnell weiter! Der wird bald wieder hinter uns her sein." Harry schaute im Laufen besorgt über seine Schulter, doch noch war nichts zu sehen. Hastig eilten sie weiter, denn der Weg zum Schloss war noch weit. Sie waren sogar gezwungen, einen Umweg zu nehmen, weil sie die Senke von Aragogs Spinnen-Nachwuchs umgehen mussten. Mühsam kämpften sie sich durch unwegsames Gelände und Schneewehen hindurch. Danach schüttelten sie ihre Kleider aus um den schweren Schnee, der sich an ihnen festgesetzt hatte, wieder loszuwerden. Weit hinter ihnen hörten sie ein gespenstisches Bellen, das ihnen die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.

„Er hat sich befreit und folgt unserer Fährte. Gnade uns Gott, wenn er uns einholt. Den Salto durch die Fesseln wird er mir bestimmt heimzahlen wollen." Harry holte seinen Zauberstab wieder hervor. Der Wald schien sich jetzt zu lichten und durch eine Schneise sahen sie auf ein baumloses Feld. „Da lang! Vielleicht sehen wir auf der freien Fläche, wo wir uns befinden. Ich weiß nämlich überhaupt nicht mehr, wo wir sind." Ron winkte Hermine und Harry, ihm zu folgen. Bis jetzt waren sie keinem Bewohner des Verbotenen Waldes begegnet. Die Tiere hatten sich wohlweislich versteckt. Niemand war so dumm, einem jagenden Werwolf in die Quere zu kommen.

Während sie durch die Waldschneise rannten, fragte Hermine: „Hey, habt ihr vielleicht etwas aus Silber dabei? Am besten wären Silberkugeln."

Der Rothaarige schnaubte: „Silberkugeln? Natürlich nicht! Ich wollte den Tannenbaum fällen, nicht erschießen."

Harry durchsuchte seine Taschen nach metallenen Gegenständen.

Bei ihrer Flucht vor dem beißwütigen Werwolf erreichten sie nun das große baum- und buschlose Feld. Im Mondlicht bemerkten sie, wie weit sie von ihrem eigentlichen Weg abgekommen waren.

„Wir müssten wieder ein Stück zurück und dann abbiegen, aber . . . . „

Ein wildes Knurren ließ sie zusammenfahren. „Zeig schnell, was du in deinen Taschen gefunden hast, Harry!", drängte Hermine und untersuchte hastig die Teile. „Da, dieser Anhänger ist aus reinem Silber."

„Und was jetzt? Willst du das kleine Ding dem Wolf um den Hals hängen?" Die beiden Jungen schauten zu den Bäumen, zwischen denen zwei leuchtende Augen auftauchten. Ron stiess seine Freunde aufs Feld hinaus. „Weg! Auf die andere Seite, er ist gleich da!"

Aber Harry blieb in der Mitte stehen und hielt Ron am Arm zurück. „_Nein!_ Warte, das bringt nichts. Er wird uns hetzten, bis uns die Luft ausgeht. Wir sollten hier bleiben, wo wir sehen, aus welcher Richtung er kommt."

Hermine pflichtete ihm bei: „Im Wald haben wir keine Chance. Hier auf diesem Feld können wir ihm entgegentreten, denn wir haben einen Schutzschild." Rasch stellte Hermine den silbernen Anhänger in den Schnee und sprach: „ENGORGIO!"

Grayback hatte die Zaubererschüler endlich eingeholt und sprang mit gebleckten Zähnen heißhungrig auf die Gruppe zu.

SSSSSSSSEMMMM! Plötzlich bäumte sich ein großer Hippogreif vor ihm auf. Der verblüffte Wolf rammte alle vier Pfoten in den Schnee, duckte sich unter den Vorderläufen der Silberstatue weg und sprang zu Seite. In respektvollem Abstand blieb er stehen und schaute zurück.

_**Keine schlechte Idee**_, mussteer zugeben. _**Einen Moment dachte ich wirklich, der Pferdegeier haut mir eine runter.**_

Ärgerlich schon wieder abgeblockt worden zu sein, trabte er um den Hippogreif herum und hielt nach den vorwitzigen Schülern Ausschau. Der Verfolger sah aber nur ihre Schatten, die immer wieder schnell genug um die Statue verschwanden. Als er es von der anderen Seite versuchte, schlugen drei magische Flüche kleine Krater in den Boden neben ihm. Grayback ging in Deckung und überdachte sein weiteres Vorgehen.

Gut, sie wollen auch nicht ewig um den Silberklotz herumrennen. Diese halbwüchsigen Racker wehren sich, aber ich werde sie trotzdem kriegen.

Der Lykanthrop drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, schaute sich die Bodenbeschaffenheit der Umgebung genau an und ein Plan begann in seinem Schädel Gestalt anzunehmen.

Ja, das könnte gehen. Ich muss nur genug . . .

Er erhob sich auf die Hinterbeine, vergewisserte sich, dass seine Opfer noch hinter dem Pferdegeier standen und wandte sich dann ab.

Ron, Hermine und Harry waren es leid, auf dem unebenen Feld im Kreis zu laufen. Der teilweise knietiefe Schnee hatte ihre Beinkleider durchnässt und sie froren in der kalten Brise, die über die Lichtung blies. Gerade hatten sie die Silhouette des verunstalteten Wolfskopfs kurz neben ihrem Schutzschild auftauchen sehen und sicherten auf beide Seiten, um einen neuen Angriff abzuwehren.

_**Lange halten wir hier nicht mehr durch. Ich habe jetzt schon ganz steife Glieder von der Kälte.**_ Harry blickte zähneklappernd zu Hermine hinüber. _**An ihren Haaren haben sich auch schon Eiskristalle gebildet.**_

Ron reckte den Hals und rief plötzlich: „Hey, ich glaub'snicht! _Er haut ab! _- Haben wir ihn wegjagen können?" Der Rotschopf deutete frohlockend auf einen dunklen Schatten, der Richtung Wald trottete.

„Das glaub ich jetzt weniger. Der ist doch viel zu stur um aufzugeben. Außerdem war er vorhin ganz wild darauf, uns zu zerfleischen." Hermine teilte Rons Erleichterung überhaupt nicht.

Harry hatte sich ein paar Schritte hinter der Deckung hervorgewagt und schaute dem abziehenden Wolf hinterher. „Nein, _der_ haut nicht ab. Der holt Verstärkung, ganz sicher!"

Es war ein Rudel fuchsähnlicher Wesen aufgetaucht, die sich am Waldrand verteilten.

Hermine hatte sie auch gesehen, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Das passt aber gar nicht zu ihm, wenn er sich mit Nogschwänzen zusammentut. - Aber egal, woher er die Verstärkung holt, wir brauchen dringend Hilfe. Vielleicht können wir mit einem großen Sternschnuppen-Zauber den Auroren im Schloss anzeigen, wo wir sind. Die werden bestimmt schon nach uns suchen."

Ron sah Hermine an, als hätte sie einen Dachschaden. „Dir hat wohl die Kälte zugesetzt?! Sternschnuppen-Zauber, tief im Verbotenen Wald! Da kannst du ja gleich eine Reklametafel für Todesser und andere dunkle Gestalten über unsere Köpfe hängen. _Zauberlehrlinge zum Abschuss freigegeben!_"

„Irgendetwas müssen wir doch tun!" fauchte Hermine genervt. „Wir können nicht einfach herumstehen und warten, bis sie uns niedermetzeln."

Ron war immer noch gegen einen Feuerwerks-Zauber und reklamierte: „Ja, aber doch nicht für alle so offensichtlich. Du hast doch sonst immer so geniale Ideen, fällt dir nichts Besseres ein?"

Der dritte im Bunde zerrte an seiner Brusttasche herum und versuchte zu schlichten: „Nicht streiten, ihr zwei, wir müssen zusammenhalten." Endlich hatte er den goldenen Taler aus der Stofftasche befreit und hielt ihn Hermine hin. „Hier, vielleicht kannst du mit der falschen Galleone von unserer DA - Vereinigung etwas anfangen."

Das braunhaarige Mädchen starrte kurz auf die Goldmünze, dann nahm sie das Geldstück aus Harrys Hand. „Natürlich! Mit einem verstärkten Proteus-Zauber könne ich auf der Original-Galleone einen Hilferuf erscheinen lassen. - Zum Glück musste ich damals, als wir erwischt wurden, meinen Original-Taler an Dawlish abgeben. Er wollte ihn als Erinnerungsstück an unsere Widerstandsgruppe behalten."

Harry und Ron feuerten sie an: „Na dann nichts wie los! Dawlish ist ja auch in Hogwarts. Der Auror soll uns rasch mit seinen Leuten zu Hilfe kommen. Belege die Münze mit dem Zauber. Wir passen währenddessen auf, ob die Angreifer schon anrücken."


	2. Nachtschatten

Hermine hielt das Nachrichtenmedium in der Hand und fuhr konzentriert mit dem Stab aus Weinrebenholz und Drachenherzfaser langsam über der Oberfläche hin und her. Dabei murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und nach jedem Satz, tippte sie mit der Spitze ihres Stabes kurz auf die Münze.

Ron und Harry hielten ein paar Schritte neben ihr Wache und sahen aus den Augenwinkeln wie der Taler in warmem Licht zu glühen begann, als der Spruch vollendet war.

Sie hatten keine Bewegung in ihrem Umfeld wahrgenommen, einzig das leise Trommeln der Pfoten warnte sie im letzten Moment vor dem herannahenden Feind. Die zwei Jungen starrten angestrengt in die Nacht, bereit die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen. Ihre Nerven lagen blank, als das Geräusch verstummte und doch nichts zu sehen war.

Im nächsten Moment flog ein Tier von der Größe eines Kalbes über die silbernen Flügel der Statue, genau auf die erschrockene Hermine zu. Diese schrie gellend auf, stürzte rücklings zu Boden und der Zauberstab fiel ihr aus der Hand. Die Überfallene lag nicht weit von ihren Freunden im Schnee und sah sich Auge in Auge mit dem geifernden, zähnefletschenden Untier. Das Trio hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Grayback mit genügend Anlauf es schaffen würde, _über_ die Statue zu springen. Der Wolf lag auf Hermines Beinen und sein Atem stank so bestialisch nach verwesendem Aas, dass es ihr fast den Magen umdrehte.

Harry und Ron waren herumgewirbelt, sahen wie der Angreifer nach ihrer Freundin schnappte und sie nur knapp verfehlte. Synchron schwangen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und warfen ihre magischen Beschwörungen wortlos nach dem Werwolf.

Irgendwie schienen sich ihre Zauber miteinander verbunden zu haben. Denn eine gewaltige Stichflamme schoss fauchend über Grayback hinweg und setzte sein Fell in Brand. Jaulend warf sich dieser auf den Rücken und wälzte sich im Schnee, um die Flammen zu ersticken.

Der helle Schein der Stichflamme hatte wie ein Signalfeuer die Lichtung taghell erleuchten lassen.

Den Nogschwänzen, die neugierig herangeschlichen waren, sträubten sich vor Schreck die langen Rückenhaare, so dass sie aussahen wie vierbeinige Schuhbürsten. Ängstlich fiepend raste das ganze Rudel in den Wald zurück und ließ sich nicht mehr blicken.

Die zwei Burschen hatten Hermine auf die Beine geholfen und alle drei entfernten sich ein Stück von ihrem Gegner.

„Danke für die Rettung. ... Aber was hattet ihr denn jetzt zusammengezaubert? Diese immense Hitze hat auch mir beinahe die Haare versengt." Hermine schaute zwischen ihren Freunden und dem Werwolf hin und her. Grayback war gerade dabei, den Schaden zu begutachten und seine Brandwunden zu lecken.

„Keine Ahnung, ich empfand in dem Moment nur feurige Wut und du Ron?"

Der Rotschopf antwortete Harry: „Ja, ähm . . . Ich denke Abschießen dürfte meinem Vorhaben am nächsten kommen. . . . . ACHTUNG! Das Viech greift wieder an!"

Wie wahr, blind vor Wut und Schmerz kam das „Viech" über den Schnee gestürmt. Jetzt hieß es rennen, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gerannt waren. Und zwar immer im Kreis, weil Hermine partout nicht in den Wald wollte.

„Bleibt hier draußen, geht nicht mehr unter die Bäume", rief das Mädchen und zauberte drei dicke Holzstöcke herbei.

Harry keuchte: „Bist du verrückt hier kann uns niemand helfen, das Monster zerfleischt uns gleich." Der Junge rannte zu nah um den Hippogreif und blieb an einem hervorstehenden Teil hängen. Seine Freunde zerrten ihn weiter, dabei verlor Harry seinen Umhang und auch in seinem Pullover klaffte nun ein grosses Loch. Der kalte Wind traf empfindlich auf seinen verschwitzten Körper und ließ ihn erschauern.

Hermine beharrte aber auf ihrem Plan: „Vertraut mir, wir müssen ihn gegenseitig mit Fackeln von uns ablenken und auf der offenen Fläche halten. Es geht nicht mehr lange." Während der Wolf einen kurzen Moment von dem flatternden Umhang abgelenkt wurde, entzündete Hermine die Holzstöcke und verteilte die Fackeln an ihre Freunde.

Ron wollte wissen: „Nicht mehr lange bis was? Bis wir tot sind?"

„Nein, bis das Firmament uns zu Hilfe kommt. Das Datum stimmt und wenn die alten Bücher recht haben, wird heute Nacht etwas eintreten, was uns rettet." Hermine bedeute ihnen, sich im Dreieck aufzustellen. Wenn der Verfolger einen der Dreien von hinten angreifen wollte, hätte er immer zwei Gegner mit Brandfackeln im Rücken. So gelang es ihnen tatsächlich, den wütenden Lykanthrop eine ganze Weile hinzuhalten. Der konnte nicht angreifen und gleichzeitig sein ramponiertes Fell schützen. Also trabte er immer um die Gruppe herum und startete einige Scheinattacken. Das bedrohliche Hecheln des Tieres in seiner Nähe machte Ron fast wahnsinnig und er schoss manchmal Flüche ab, bevor das Ziel überhaupt in Reichweite war. Harry fragte sich, auf was seine Mitschülerin eigentlich wartete. Gerade hatte er das Monster knapp einen Meter vor sich stoppen können. Da schrie Hermine plötzlich: „_**JETZT!**_ Jetzt ist es soweit! Schnell, löscht die Fackel und rennt außer Reichweite."

Harry und Ron zuckten bei ihrem Schrei zusammen, drückten die Fackeln im Schnee aus und stolperten in der stockdunklen Nacht zu ihrer Freundin. Die versuchte sich irgendwie unter die Statue zu zwängen und zog die Jungen ebenfalls unter den Bauch des aufbäumenden Hippogreifs.

Es war plötzlich so dunkel, dass selbst das Untier nicht mehr sah, wohin es die Pfoten setzte.

_**Das kann doch gar nicht sein, da fehlt etwas.**_ Fenrir starrte zum Himmel und suchte den Vollmond. Er sah gerade noch das letzte Stückchen Mond hinter dem Schatten der Erde verschwinden, dann war er weg. _**Eine Mondfinsternis, na so was! Die sind im Dezember äußerst selten.**_ Eisige Kälte begann sich in seinem Köper auszubreiten und er spürte mit Entsetzen, wie sein Blut langsam gefror. Grayback hob den Kopf und ein letztes, verzweifeltes Heulen durchschnitt die Nacht, bevor der Körper des Werwolfs zu Eis erstarrte. Seine Opfer konnten es erst gar nicht fassen, doch Fenrir war tot.

Langsam kamen die jungen Zauberer unter ihrer Deckung hervorgekrochen. Ron zündete seine Fackel wieder an und begaffte ungläubig den regungslosen Wolfskörper.

„W...was i...ist passiert?" stammelte der schwarzhaarige Junge, der schlotternd neben Ron stand.

Hermine stellte sich vor Fenrir Graybacks Leiche und zitierte leise die uralten Verse aus einem Buch:

„Wird der Mond vom Schatten der Erde verdeckt,

hält sich ein Werwolf am besten gut versteckt.

Falls er zu dieser Zeit den Blick zum Himmel erhebt,

der Lykanthrop den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erlebt.

Denn wenn der Wolf die Finsternis erblick,

sich sein Blut zu Eis verdickt."

Die Drei standen immer noch zwischen Silberstatue und Werwolf, als im Zeitlupentempo der Mond wieder erschien. Im Licht des hellen Gestirns bemerkte Ron eine Bewegung am Waldrand seitlich von ihnen. _**Oh nein, jetzt haben wir durch den ganzen Lärm noch etwas anderes herbeigelockt.**_ Er stieß Hermine an und sie beobachteten, wie eine indigoblau gefiederte Schlange mit weißem Kopfschmuck aus dem Unterholz kroch, sich aufrichtete und die jungen Menschen auf der Lichtung mit ihren geschlitzten Augen anstarrte.

Harry hatte noch nichts gemerkt. Seine feuchten, zerrissenen Kleider bot gegen die schneidende Kälte praktisch keinen Schutz mehr und der Junge zitterte so heftig, dass er kaum noch stehen konnte. Seine Freunde nahmen ihn in die Mitte und zogen ihn von der Schlange fort.

Jetzt hatte auch Harry sie gesehen und deutete auf das unheimliche Wesen. Ron stellte für ihn die Frage: „Was ist denn das? Die ist ja fast vier Meter lang und hat ganz glatte Federn."

Hermine zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Umhang und sagte: „Bewegt euch langsam rückwärts und versucht mit irgendetwas eure Augen zu schützen. Wenn es, wie ich vermute, wirklich NAJANGU ist, dann kann er sein Gift drei Meter weit zielgenau dem Gegner in die Augen speien, damit sein Opfer erblindet. Außerdem halten die seidenen Federn alle direkten magischen Sprüche ab."

Zur gleichen Zeit flogen hoch über dem Wald sechs Gestalten heran und kreisten über der großen Lichtung. Kaum hatte er die Situation erfasst, wandte sich Dawlish an den Rest seiner fliegenden Rettungstruppe: „Savage, Proudfoot und Tonks, ihr haltet die Federschlange in Schach. Aber achtet auf eure Augen und passt auf, dass er euch nicht erwischt. Najangu liebt menschliches Blut, besonders das von Männern. – Neville, Ginny und ich werden die drei vermissten Schüler einsammeln. Sobald wir sie haben, ziehen wir uns sofort zurück. – Los jetzt und keine gewagten Heldentaten. Es ist zu gefährlich, sich mit der Schlange auf einen Kampf einzulassen."

Der Mann gab ein Zeichen und Federflügel sauste mit dem Auror im Sturzflug in die Tiefe. Kurz darauf landeten die Retter neben dem bedrängten Trio. Sofort begann der Schlangenkörper zu wippen und mit einem Zischen setzte er sich in Bewegung. Die Auroren sprengten einen kleinen Graben in den Boden, damit Najangu wegen den herumfliegenden Steinbrocken wieder zurückweichen musste. Verletzt hatte er sich nicht, kam aber im Augenblick nicht mehr näher.

Dawlish war zu Hermine, Ron und Harry geeilt und hatte sich vergewissert, dass niemand gebissen oder verletzt war.

„I...ihr s...seit mmitgekommen um uns zu re...retten?" Harry brachte fast kein Wort mehr heraus, so bitterkalt war ihm.

„Klar sind wir mitgekommen. Als wir den Notruf auf unseren Talern sahen, konnte uns nichts mehr aufhalten. Auch der Protest von Dawlish nicht!" Ginny warf einen trotzigen Blick in Richtung des Gruppenführers.

„Ja, ich war zuerst dagegen, aber dann habe ich es ihnen dann doch erlaubt. Besser sie kommen mit uns, als alleine eine Aktion zu starten. Zum Glück hat mir Hagrid seinen Hippogreif mitgegeben. Federflügel hat euer Lichtsignal von weitem gesehen und wir haben euch schneller gefunden. – Anscheinend gerade rechtzeitig, bevor noch jemand zu Eis erstarrt." Der Auror öffnete seinen Umhang und zog den frierenden Jungen unter seinen Wollmantel um ihn zu wärmen. „Wir haben keine Zeit für weitere Erklärungen. Schnell auf die Besen mit euch. Die Federschlange lässt sich bestimmt nicht mehr lange aufhalten."

Sie sahen wie Proudfoot gerade wieder seinen Umhang vors Gesicht zog, um den Giftstrahl abzuwehren. Auch Tonks war schon etliche Male angespuckt, aber nicht getroffen worden. Nur Mr. Savage wurde nicht angespieen. Der junge Auror hatte jedoch schon zum fünften Mal rasch ausweichen müssen, weil die zusammengerollte Schlange hochgeschnellt war und versuchte hatte ihm an den Hals zu springen.

„Savage, ziehen Sie sich zurück! Najangu scheint ja ganz begeistert von Ihnen zu sein und seine Umarmung überlebt keiner."

Dawlish verbeugte sich vor Federflügel und zog Harry dann mit sich auf den Rücken des Hippogreifs. Auch die vier Schüler schwangen sich eilig auf die beiden Besen und hoben ein Stück vom Boden ab.

„Er ist weg, hat sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst." Savage schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und wollte sich seine langen, braunen Haar wieder zusammenbinden.

„Nein! Das heimtückische Tier hat nur die Farbe gewechselt und greift an. _**Runter Savage!**_ _**Schnell!**_" Tonks rannte mit dem Flug-Besen auf ihren Kollegen zu und fuchtelte in der Luft herum. Der braunhaarige Auror zog erschrocken den Kopf ein und spürte, wie etwas spitziges seinen erhobenen Arm streifte. Dann hörte er hinter sich etwas in den Schnee plumpsen. Er schaute aber nicht, was die schneeweiße Schlange als nächstes unternahm, sondern rannte hastig zu seinem Besen hinüber. Sein Arm brannte furchtbar und der blutige Kratzer verfärbte sich schwarz-violett. Alle waren schon in der Luft und hielten die Schlange mit Explosions-Flüchen davon ab, dem Mann zu folgen. Doch kurz bevor Savage auf seinen Besen steigen konnte, gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er stürzte gelähmt zu Boden.

„Neeiin! Verdammt, er wurde gebissen. Wir müssen im helfen!" Ron sprang von Nevilles Besen und flitzte zu dem jungen Auror im Schnee. Nymphadora Tonks war ebenfalls gelandet und prüfte rasch Puls und Atmung des Opfers. „Er lebt noch, kann sich aber nicht mehr bewegen. – Ron, hilf mir. Wir nehmen ihn zwischen uns, halten einander fest und ich appariere direkt ins St. Mungos. Die Heiler haben sicher ein Serum um den armen Kerl zu retten."

Ron stemmte Mr. Savages Köper in eine sitzende Position und Nymphadora stützte den Kopf des hilflosen Mannes, als die beiden ihn in ihre Mitte nahmen. Die Federschlange peitschte zornig mit dem Schwanz, als sie sich ihrer Beute beraubt sah. Vor Ärger wechselte sie ihre Farbe ständig von violett zu grün und wollte sich mit einem giftigen Fauchen auf Ron, Tonks und den Auror stürzen. Sie kam aber zu spät, mit einem Knall waren die drei Menschen vor ihrer Nase verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein frustrierter, blutdurstiger Najangu, der tatenlos zusehen musste, wie auch der Rest der Gruppe hoch über die Baumwipfel flog und in der Nacht verschwand.

_The End_


End file.
